Dark Future part I: Darkness Falls
by Patchwork Poltergeist
Summary: Vetvix has destroyed Pet Force and taken over Emperor Jon's universe. A rebelion is the universe's only hope. Rated for later violence, & stuff. rn(I actually updated! A miracle)
1. End of Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Force or any of the orig. characters. I do own my characters however, so don't steal 'em or I'll destroy you. Also, if you've never read Pet Force before I suggest you either read the series or read the 1st chapter of _Pet Force #6 _by Sora Kamiya because I'm not going to explain the whole series to you. This story may be very confusing if you don't. Anyway, this is my 1st Pet Force fic and I hope you like it.

_Quote: Now I'd found out everything, but I wish I hadn't.- Felidae_

I sat in a lone dusty ally and looked behind be to see if any of the Empress's soldiers had followed me. They hadn't thank the gods. Now I had time to rest, but I can't I can only remember how this horrible future got started. 

~ Nine years ago~

It's been 9 years after Vetvix has overthrown Emperor Jon. I remember it like it was yesterday. It began when Vetvix found true power. Not that idiotic magic she used before, but real, raw powerful magic she obtained from a The Staff of Hermes which gave her tremendous power. She began to destroy everything she got her greedy hands on and what she didn't kill, she enslaved. I remember that even more an it's not a happy memory. My mate Kaleo Swiftpaw soon became one of them, her new slaves now that worked in her fields and mines, but that was later. At the time The Emperor had figured out what happened and summoned Pet Force to save us, I was there when he called them.

I was a simple adolescent then that lived in a tree just outside the palace. The Emperor always liked me he came out several times and gave me spare chicken and fish and although I didn't like humans all that much I enjoyed his company. It was then I got to see my idols appear before me: Pet Force. I remember seeing them for the first time watching shyly from behind a statue my green eyes wide with awe. I had always heard legends of the mighty Pet Force and now here they were: Odious with his amazing strength that forced me to look past his stupidity; Starleena with the siren song that could stun Cerberus himself, Compooky, the cybernetic genius; Abnermal with the power of ice; and finally him, Garzooka the brave powerful leader of Pet Force. _I was hopeful again. It'll be okay now Pet Force is here, they'll set things right and everything will be okay I thought. _But I was wrong, way wrong. 

Pet Force was gone for quite a while, about two weeks actually. This mission was taking too long, usually Pet Force kicked Vetvix's butt in a couple of days or so. The Emperor was worried too, he stayed in his throne room a lot, just like when the original Pet Force disappeared. All the doors were locked except for one and that was the door to the balcony. I was getting really worried and decided to try and comfort him. He was sitting in his polyester throne watching the communication monitor carefully. I has jumped in from my tree into the palace and went to his majesty's side and gave a cheerful mew. He didn't respond. I tried again by leaping onto his lap and purring (although I didn't feel like purring at the moment) into his ear. Emperor Jon noticed me, but not much. He just held me close and stroked my back fur worriedly. _My friend I wish I knew how to help you. You look so sad, I wan to see the old cheerful Emperor Jon again. _He just help me close and I leaned into him, it was the only thing I could think of to help him. We stayed like that for weeks. Then, on November 17th we got the most horrible of news. That morning at around four AM the palace guards found a video disk and a note which read: _I win. Give up you're all doomed. _

The guard entered with the disk and gave it to the Emperor who cautiously took it and placed it in the player nervously. The Emperor, Sorcerer Binky, the Capitan of the guard, Gen. Turrok, and I were the first to see what happened. The image was blurry for a while and then a picture came into view: Pet Force, all in prison cells about to be executed. What happened to them still haunts me to this day. Odious was burned alive, Starleena was torn apart by strong sound waves that eventually broke her spine, Compooky was had a virus placed into him, and lastly poor Garzooka was torn apart and eaten alive by Vetvix's horrible mutant spiders. As for Abnermal, we saw him being taken to a guillotine, but the disk had run out of data before we saw what happened to him. I pray he died quickly, he was too young to die so soon. The last thing we saw was Vetvix sitting on a hovering chair with Gorbull, Vetvix's pet on her lap. Pie-Rat, K-niner, a tall powerful Lizard-like creature standing beside her. As Pet Force perished we heard them laughing at their suffering like some kind of crazed hyenas. The horrid laughter still continued as the screen began to static. I backed up from the screen shocked. No, it couldn't be, it just couldn't- Pet Force couldn't die, it just wasn't possible. But it was, right in front of me. The others couldn't believe it either. The General shook his head in disbelief, the Captain looked close to tears, they were both trying not to break down. Binky simply stood there with his jaw hanging open. And then for the first time in my life I saw the proud Emperor Jon cry. It was terrifying to see him like that. "Sh-shall I make a universal announce your highness?" asked General Turrok. The Emperor nodded and put his head in his hands. Everyone except his majesty, Sorcerer Binky and I left to tell the rest of the universe what had happened to the once mighty Pet Force. 

I went back to my home where my dear lifemate Kaleo was waiting. He had also seen the disk and he turned when he saw me. I looked at him with sad emerald eyes I ran to Kaleo and thrust my face into his golden fur. "I know dearest. I know I miss them already too." "What will we do without them?" I asked him. "For now we can stay here and morn our lost friends and after that- After that we'll just have to pray and see what happens.

~Present day~

I shook from the terrible memories and struggles not to start crying, if I did that the soldiers would spot me and I'd be dead for sure. I climbed to the top of a tall barren tree that now served as my new den and try to get some sleep. But I can't for the memories still aren't over.

The main character will be introduced in chapter 2 and she's a cat by the way if you haven't figured it out yet. Please review and tell me what you think of this so far. If you like it, I'll post the next chapter soon. I'm planning on about 14 chapters or so. The main character will be introduced in chapter 2 and she's a cat if you haven't figured it out yet.


	2. Realization & Loss

Author's Note: Sorry for all the errors in the last chapter guys, my stupid computer wouldn't let me correct 'em. This chapter will hopefully be the last flashback chapter and the story will really take off. Anyway, on with chapter 2! 

__

_Quote: You should have stayed with him, died with him. Died **for** him- Dark Moon_

I sat in my tree-den thinking about the past looking at the sordid world outside. Some poor human had been found by a soldier, a horse/snake. He was loaded into a ship with other pathetic creatures, some human, some animals, and a few mutants. I waited for it to leave until I came out again. I climbed back down my tree and sit again on the sidewalk looking into a dirty puddle. I looked a lot different then I did before. My smoky gray/black fur was coarse and tangled and my tail dragged behind me instead of being held high like in the past. How much I'd changed from a naïve kitten to a gutsy rebel. I looked again at the prison ship descending into space and realized how little I cared that another living, breathing human was being taken to certain doom or worse. I swiped the ground with my claws and sat again with my tail lashing in frustration and anger. _Why should I care? _I thought _It's not like they ever even _tried_ to help us. When we tried to help the humans turned their backs on us. It's their own fault it's like this. Why is it my concern?_ But still, I still feel a tiny bit of sympathy for them…

~ 9 years ago, Polyester~

I sat on the roof of the palace waiting for Kaleo and my best friend Shiva Emberpaws to return. The announcement of the death of Pet Force had been announced two days ago. As I expected practically everyone was shocked, distressed and afraid. The whole universe mourned over the loss of the once powerful Pet Force that had fallen all too soon. And the planets in emperor Jon's universe wondered what would happen to them now? My lifemate had gone to his human's house as had many of the cats and dogs and other pets in the universe. Earlier that morning the pets had agreed to break the ancient pack: they were going to speak aloud to the humans. I had no human of my own and neither did Shiva. My friend had gone with Kaleo incase anything went wrong. She always had despised the people and didn't trust them. I wondered how the reaction would go, hopefully they'd stop freaking out long enough to realize what we were trying to tell them: The universe is in peril and we all must band together both man and beast to defeat Vetvix. 

Just then Kaleo and Shiva came up to me and jumped to the roof. Kaleo had his head lowered and Shiva looked way to solemn. Something was wrong. I moved to my mate and pressed against him affectionately " Kaleo, what happened?" I asked him. He sighed and turned away. Shiva stood making her fur glisten in the sun. She was a rather slim cat on account she was a stray that lived in the city but rather good looking for an ally cat. She was my age with pearl gray fur on most of her body except her paws which were a light cream. Shiva slowly blinked her yellow eyes and said " They didn't believe us. They kicked us out and nearly killed us both. I knew it. They don't want our help. They've believed that they rule supreme for thousands of years and now that they realize that we must be treated as equals they want nothing to do with us. I knew it."

"And you were right" said Kaleo. "you spoke the truth the whole time, humans aren't our friends but our slave masters. They hate what they can't have. Now they know that they don't own us and so they'll destroy us. Shiva, I'm so sorry I never believed you." I was in shock. The cat who sat in front of me was not the Kaleo I knew but a cat who'd had all of his hopes and beliefs of a world where man and animal could live in peace destroyed and smashed to pieces like a silver plate on a table of cold reality. 

"It can't be, it couldn't be that simple Kaleo. There has to be another reason to this." I said. The tom turned and looked at me . "Maybe. But what else could it be?" Just then we were interrupted by a television that had come on in a servant's quarters. My comrades and I want down to investigate. The news reporter on the set was looking troubled as he gave the report "Ladies and gentleman I have sad news this afternoon. Today at exactly three pm Emperor Jon died." _"WHAT?!" _All of us said together. "How is that possible? I just saw him five hours ago in the ballroom. How could he be dead? There were guards all around the palace and no gunshots, no shouts, no nothing" I gasped. On the screen the reporter continued "It seems that the traitorous Vetvix's soldiers killed him though telepathy. It's been suggested that the perpetrator was a no altered animal that had the power of speech. As of now any nonhuman creature acting strangely is to be disposed of. For now in this time of sadness in our universe's most gravest of days we can only wait and hope that justice will prevail. This Jake Barrows saying good day and take care of each other." "So that's it. They think we're slaves of Vetvix. They think we're traitors." sighed Kaleo. Shiva growled "Ha! They're ones to talk. They're the ones who betrayed _us_. Dirty beasts." "Be that as it may we need to find a place to crash. We can never come back here." I said as I jumped to the roof. The others followed me but I lingered for a while taking one last look at what once had been a place of joy and peace now a sanctuary for coming death and sorrow. 

After that day many of the "pets" began to leave their former owners. The cats left first mostly because they really didn't need people in the first place. Then came the horses and then the smaller pets like the rabbits and lizards and things. Lastly were the dogs. They didn't want to believe the fact that the people who had taken care of them had turned traitor and therefore wouldn't leave them. Many of the domestic dog population is now extinct because of this. One of the canines that left was a greyhound by the name of Strider or Stride as we called him that was a good friend of mine. He lived on a race track with other hounds and a track owner. I had tried to convince him to leave before but he didn't listen to me. "I know my human." he'd said to me "He'd never do something like that" " I hope you're right Stride, I hope you're right." 

Later that that day I went to check on Strider in case his human wasn't as understanding as he said he'd be. I hid in the shadows on the track fence and watched. Strider and his owner Harris were in the middle of the track where the softest grass was. It was nearly nightfall, an unusual time for anyone to be outside in these times. So far Stride nor any other dog had spoke to their owner for fear of getting shot or worse. The dog looked at his human in the setting sun's light with large hopeful eyes. Harris knelt down to Strider and held his collar stroking his head. He took a large needle out and placed it against the greyhound's side. "Strider you're the fastest thing in this track and I'll remember that. You were a good friend." At this I jerked up and crept closer to the pair. What did he mean "were?" Strider looked back at him as if to say _"Please Harris. Please tell me what the others say is wrong. Say you're my true friend I'll belive you. Please, I beg of you, listen to me and trust me. I trust you and I know you'll do the right thing. If you love me like you say you do, I know you'll understand and listen to me. Right? I'm not one of Vetvix's minions and you know that. You _are_ my friend right?" _Harris didn't listen and pressed the needle closer to Strider's thin amber coat "It's not like I want to do this. I'm sorry boy. I really am." The greyhound looked up at him and said in a clear voice "So am I." He jumped up and kicked the man away from him and ran to where I was. "So. It's true huh?" I nodded. He looked back at his former master who was now beginning to get up at looked at the dog. Strider looked back at him with hurt in his eyes for a moment "Let's go before I change my mind." I stood and ran to the fence with Stride right behind me "Hurry Stride, we can't let anyone see us or we're done for." "There's no one alive that can catch me, not ever". I hated the way he said it. He said it in a voice that was no longer innocent, a voice that had seen the world for what a horrible place it truly was.

Five weeks later

I don't know how she did it. I don't know when she did it. I don't know why she did it. I just know that she did it. The day Vetvix took over our universe was the most painful day of my life for more reasons than one. Vetvix had control of the universe at precisely six am. Everyone felt it. From the highest mage to the lowest commoner. We all felt it and we all were dumbstruck. It was the most horrible feeling unimaginable if you hadn't felt it for yourself. I was living in an abandoned bookstore with Kaleo, Shiva, Strider and others that left the humans. We had made a small alliance of about fifteen or so. I only recognized two animals of the group besides my close friends. The first was a large white ally cat called Goth. He was sort of a loner with an attitude, but he could fight better than any of us. The second was a ferret named Paris. Paris used to belong to a wizard and therefore very good in the magical arts. I knew a bit of sorcery, but not very much. A few weeks before Pet force got destroyed Sorcerer Binky had taught me a bit of magic: using the elements, pausing time, powering up my physical strength (like being able to shred an adversary twice my size) and of course how to fly. I still had a lot to learn like transformations and harnessing my powers (I accidentally blasted a statue with an energy beam once). I hoped Paris would teach me later when time weren't so rough.

That same day Kaleo and I went to a nearby fountain to decide what to do next. We sat on the ledge looking at the small koi fish inside. "I wonder if they know?" I thought aloud. "Who?" "Those fish. They don't seem to worried" "They are. And they know". Suddenly a huge explosion tore apart a nearby building. A figure emerged with small piercing eyes that struck me to the core, paralyzing us both. The figure laughed long and hard until my blood froze and all of my fur stood up in horror. Vetvix. She stood on a hovering platform, long black hair that seemed to glisten with vile wickedness hung down to the ground. She held the staff of Hermes on her hand. An item once the symbol for goodness now a tool for treachery and distress. I could do nothing but stand frozen hissing in both dread and rage. The vile veterinarian said not a word but thrust out another beam of energy blasting another structure to pieces. She lifted an eyebrow at us and sent out a shining ball of light that flashed before us, blinding our sensitive eyes. "That was easy. I don't see why I'm even looking at this stupid planet. Polyester. What an idiotic name." She then turned to us and sent another energy ball hitting Kaleo in the ribs. He hurled into a wall and crumpled to the ground screaming in pain. Vetvix laughed at him and picked him up by his scruff as if he were a newborn. She then sent out a green fireball that trapped Kaleo inside. He mewed pitifully trying his best to stand and defy her, but he was too weak. He collapsed and stared at me with sad pain filled eyes as he tried to speak but all that came out was a small grown. Vetvix somehow found my poor Kaleo's anguish hilarious and she laughed at him again. I lost all thoughts of the danger then, I forgot the fact she was more powerful then I was, it didn't matter anymore. No one, _no one _hurt _my_ life mate and got away with it. I bolted to the villain and sunk my sharp teeth into her arm screeching with fury. Vetvix screeched and flung me to the ground. "You insolent little pest! You DARE to defy me? You little fool, you insignificant bug! Don't you know I can kill you without barely lifting a finger? I'll obliterate you!" " I don't care. I'm not going to let you kill my mate you wicked wretch!" I hissed at her from the hard cement. "Oh really? We'll see who's going to let who do what. Besides who ever said I was going to kill him? I'd rather kill you and make this worthless bag of fur a mind slave" she said, her voice dripping with poison. She formed a huge ball of tremendous blue energy and held it as a pitcher would hold a baseball and prepared to hurl it at me. Paris then appeared, took one look at the situation and opened a portal, shoving me into it. Immediately after we went through we were back at the bookstore. Paris sat and panted heavily "You okay?" My eyes flashed in desperation "Kaleo! I have to get him!" I shouted struggling to get up despite the other's protests. Goth had to come and put one of his giant paws on me to keep me from running back. "Shadow." he said gently. I growled and tried to bite the whit paw that held me until it let me up again a bit. "Shadow, he's gone" Goth said. I stopped struggling and lay on the dusty wooden floor. "I know. I just.. Wish.. That I could've.. That I.. That.. I just wish that I'd…" Shiva came and pressed against me. "Yeah I know. You did all you could and Kaleo knows that. He may be captured, but he'll be okay as long as you're still around Shadow." "I'm getting him back." Shiva sat up and stared down at me "What do you mean? You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" "No. Not now, I can't. But I _am_ going to get Kaleo back Shiva, even if he's crossed with a raven, I'm getting him back. I'll go though whatever I have to to get him back. And he's alive and I know that in my truest of hearts and if anyone says otherwise I'll bite their ears off." My friend nodded and pulled closer to me as did Strider and Paris. "You know I only meant to save you Shadow" whispered the ferret. "I know." I said back to him.

After that we formed a resistance: The Shadowrunners. Shiva led us and thanks to her we set free many of Vetvix's slave, even if they were only in small prison camps. The bookstore was now called _Liberté's Abri_; in French it meant Freedom's Shelter. A few humans joined us, though they didn't live with us they helped with technological stuff with cutting wire and computer hacking. And so a group of freedom fighters was formed to put Vetvix out of power and set our universe free. The Shadowrunners were born and soon Vetvix's empire would die like all the dreams we all once had.

~Present time~

I stood watching the spot where the slave ship had taken off and sighed to myself looking at my reflection once again in a broken store window. "Shadow Stargazer what would Kaleo think of you now?"

So now you know what happened. Now I can get to the real story, sorry this chapter was so long I'll try to keep 'em shorter next time. You're also very welcome to add any original characters you may have, just include a description of him/her and I'll try to put them in. Be sure to include their personality, species, breed (if they have one), and appearance too. I'll try and post the next chapter soon!


	3. Some News From Afar

__

All the world will be your enemy, Prince With a Thousand Enemies. And when they catch you, they will kill you. But first they must catch you.- Watership Down

A sudden crash in the background broke my trance. I immediately went on full alert, my fur fuzzed up with my razor claws ready. "I certainly hope you aren't planning to take on Vetvix with a defense plan like that." said someone from above me. I looked to a nearby roof where a gray fox sat with a smug on his face. I flattened my ears at him and hissed "Kitaro I told you not to do that!" "Well it's good to see you too. Besides you'd better get used to surprises from above or you won't last very long out here. You have to keep on your toes, enemies everywhere you know." "Yeah, yeah, I know you don't have to give me a lecture about it. I'm not a kitten you know. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have things to do on the planet Foressta?" Kitaro jumped down from the roof and landed in front of me, his yellow eyes shimmering in the moonlight. "Believe me I'm not here because I want to be. I'd rather be in the greenwood than this misery pit any day. I'm here on official business for Fenros. Where is Shiva?" I shrugged "She went out hunting." "Where?" "I don't know, what do I look like, an oracle? Goth's not here either, he's on a slave liberation mission on Polyester." Kitaro blinked "I thought it was called Vextopia now." "I'll tear out my own claws before I call it that or ever call Vetvix an empress, _ever_. She's not a real ruler but a cruel tyrant who delights in out pain and suffering." Kitaro nodded "Well who _is_ here then? I've got a message for the Shadowrunners and I don't exactly delight in staying here." I scratched my left ear "Come on, I think Paris and Garland are still at base." "Who's Garland?" asked the fox as we started heading out. "Well, uh, Garland's-um well, a uh, human." Kitaro stopped in his tracks and stared at me with a you-must-be-out-of your-mind look. "I know Kitaro, I don't like it either but if we didn't at least give him a chance to join us, we'd be just as bad as they are. I mean we're all in this together whether we like it or not. So deal with it." 

We arrived at _Liberté's Abri _at around midnight or so. For once it was fairly quiet, no gunshots or anything. That made it twice as dangerous. If you can't hear or see anything you get anxious and that clouds your mind so you can't think logically. Then what was ever waiting for you leaps out and kills you. Almost against my will my ears flattened against my head in fear. "What's the matter Shadow? I thought you cats liked the night." "I do, just not when there's no moons or stars, no light at all. Only darkness just waiting to swallow you into nothingness." "Well someone's been reading poetry again." I didn't even bother answering him as we entered the base's entrance. It had grown somewhat over the last nine years, most of it was literally underground and when a few humans decided to help us out (for once) they installed some computers, lights, and a training module that was "borrowed" from one of Vetvix's fortresses. Mostly everyone was as asleep except for a human sitting at on a bed a laptop typing something. He was about 20 or so with semi-long dark hair, a pale completion, and glasses. He wore a dark green shirt with a black trench coat, combat boots, and a silver Chinese dragon emblem that hung from a small chain from his neck. This was Garland, our technology expert. Kitaro looked at him as he would a beetle, like something that held interest but not very interesting. 

"Hello Gar. Still trying to find more weapons?" I asked. "Nah, lookin' for an iron maiden." Kitaro's eyes widened. "Not a real one, a model. Garland's really into torture collectables." I said. Then turning to Garland I said "Have you seen Paris? Kitaro here needs to speak to him." Garland looked up and turned to the fox as if he'd just noticed we'd entered. "I think Paris is outback with Strider on the track." "Thanks Garland. C'mon Kit." "Don't call me Kit" snarled Kitaro. "Why?" "Because I don't enjoy having my name abbreviated." "Why?" "Because- hey you're playing the 'Why' game aren't you?" I grinned "Mayyyybe." The training track outside was hidden by a shield made by some of the most advanced wizards from both our universe and others that were close to us. The highly A.I. technology installed in it allowed only allies of the Shadowrunners to see it. Not even Vetvix could detect it. 

We went out to the race track in back of _Liberté's Abri _where we found Paris watching Strider racing at top speed with his pink tongue hanging out. He sat on a magical cloud that shimmered of silver and crimson. His whiskers twitched in interest at the greyhound. "Try to run _with_ the wind, not against it. Come on, you've got to feel the pulsing air in your lungs or you're going to run much slower." Paris paused as he noticed us on the grass in the middle of the track. "Oh hello Shadow, didn't see you down there who's that with you?" "Hi Paris! Kitaro's come from Forresta with word from Fenros." At this Paris stood and looked down at the fox and called to Strider "Take five Stride. In fact you should get some sleep too. I don't see why you insist on training at night." "It's too hot in the day" called back Strider as he went back to the _Abri . _

Paris lowered his cloud until it was about two feet from the ground. "Now then Kitaro what's so important that you've come all the way to out little planet?" "Well Sir Paris master Fenros has sent me to inform you of someone who may help you in overthrowing Vetvix." "Well then don't keep us waiting tell us." "As you know a while ago when we tried to enforce the help of other beings of those in other parallel universes to come and help us Vetvix set up a shield to block all magical beings from entering this universe. Well that certainly didn't stop us from searching the other worlds. We found a particularly powerful feline sorceress in the same world that the second Pet Force was from. This cat just happens to be Shadow's counterpart as an amazing coincidence. She is called Isis Nightrunner Corleone and she led a resistance herself not to long ago. I established a psychic link with her and we sent various messages, what was happening and so forth. Isis was quite distressed about the situation as she had visited this universe a few times before. Unfortunately because of the barrier she cannot enter our world, though we've tried to find a loophole or crack of some kind but we failed." "Bet Vetvix set up that barrier just for the purpose of keeping her from entering." I said. Kitaro thoughtfully licked his chops "Wouldn't surprise me. Master Fenros said that Isis had a very powerful aura and spirit energy which meant she was quite strong. Not to mention having a wily attitude and quite a fighter in both magical and physical aspects. Anyhow she did say that although neither she or any of her magic wise friends could make it through we found out that a mortal creature could make it through." Kitaro paused for a moment to think for a second. "She didn't seem to happy about it though. She said there was only one that could come through the portal with out expiring ten seconds of arriving here, he's a cat by the name of Orion and a Siamese. He's really into the paranormal, you know aliens, ghosts and so forth and a fan of Sci-Fi. That makes him at least slightly aware of how the technology here works, even if it is fictional. He's a real pain sometimes she says, but he's got a good heart backing him up. At the moment Orion's all we could dig up but we're still looking." 

"Well we need all the help we can get. So far most of the creatures here are much too afraid to oppose Vetvix. I can't say I blame them." said Paris. "We're thinking of putting him on one of the rebel spaceships since he has such supposed knowledge of it. We wanted to run it by you guys an see what you thought of it." "Sounds good to me" I purred. "I wasn't talking to you." "Like I care?" Kitaro snarled and I grinned at him again. Man it was fun egging on that fox! "Cut it out guys you can fight in the morning. We'll see about transporting the Siamese first thing tomorrow. And hopefully Shiva and Goth will be back to help us out. Kitaro would you like to stay with us for the night?" "I'd love to." We all went back to the _Abri _to get some sleep, and to get some thinking done.

So that's chapter three! So what do you think of it so far? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what ya think! I neeeeed reviews, please review! I need suggestions to help make this story all it can be! Anyway, chapter 4's commin' up soon, look out for it! 


	4. Even the Sharpest of Fangs Can Be Dulled

Hey, it's me again. I've got writer's block so I'm sorry if this first part of the chapter's not all that great. I had a death in the family and then I got sick and then I got writer's block. Hooray for me. I got over it though and the chapter gets better in the end. 

__

I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do_ with the gift of life that determines who you are.- Pokemon the 1st Movie_

"What do you _MEAN_ Goth's not back yet?!" came a sharp yell from down the hall. Kitaro opened one eye "Looks like Shiva's back" he yawned. "Yeah, but apparently Goth isn't" I called down to him. It was about nine in the morning and I was asleep in my nice comfy bed in one of the high rafters. Unfortunately Kitaro was sleeping right below me, so the first thing I saw in the morning was a fox staring me in the face. I screamed and fell off onto Garland (who still hadn't moved from the computer) who yelled at both of us, we yelled back and we had a huge mess. Yep, that's how our mornings go. Kitaro slowly got up and growled at one of us. "Oh, shut up." I muttered back at him. Garland rubbed his head and looked at both of us in amusement. "Well good morning guys. Sleep well?" "Not anymore. It sounds like Shiva's in one of her moods again." I said. "So go talk to her, she is your best friend after all" "Don't tell me what to do Kitaro." "Whatever, I'm going back to sleep." I softly growled. Got up and stretched and headed to Shiva's part o the _Abri. _Official business was the last thing on my mind now, but Shiva was not happy and if Shiva's not happy, don't count on getting any sleep. I found my friend with Strider two rooms down with another human by the name of Risika. Neither of them looked to happy. "Uh, like I said Goth's still not back yet, we got a message from him saying that he had more business to tend to." said Strider softly. Shiva's tail began to lash again. "Don't blame me. If you're gonna yell at somebody yell at Goth, not us." he added. "Hey you guys, we're getting a transition for the planet Casanova called out Gar from the other room "I think it's from Goth."

Shiva immediately ran to Gar's quarters with Strider close behind. Gar was now sitting at the _Abri's_ official computer, which took up half a wall. He was still wearing his coat only now with a black turtleneck and dark blue jeans and of course his boots and dragon emblem. "Goth says the liberation expedition was a success, the last of the prisoners left about three hours ago". "Three hours? What's he still doing there?" asked Shiva. Garland typed something and scrolled down a bit "He says he can't come back now, something big's come up. He says you should see what he found." By now Shiva was practicality in front on the screen now with twitching whiskers. I looked at my friend questioningly "Tell him we'll be there but he'd better have a damn good excuse for this." growled Shiva. "Will do" said Gar as he started to type again." He says he'll be at the entrance gate at Vetvix's main prison and that he does have a good reason." "That smart ass" muttered Shiva. "He says he knew you'd say that too" "Let's just move out. Gar, Kitaro, Paris stay here in case Goth calls back. Ash, Shadow and Stride, you come with me. "Ash? The rabbit? Why do we need _him_?" asked Strider. "We'll need a good and fast digger in case things get ugly. Besides it'll be easy for him since Casanova's got soft soil." "If he's coming it's definitely gonna be ugly." muttered Stride. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, dog" growled a raspy voice. All eyes turned to the rafters where two blazing red eyes glared back at us. Then an instant he appeared on the carpet: Ash. Ash was a rabbit with jet black fur so dark se seemed to melt in and out of the shadows, like death itself. He had long dagger like teeth, like a vampire's except next to each other with no space in between instead of separate teeth. Ash grinned as Gar looked at him, shuddered, then quickly turned back to his screen as the rabbit laughed. Kitaro stared at him and started to say something but Ash cut him off "No I'm _not _a mutant if that's what you're thinking, I am a devil-bunny. "That's not what I was going" said Kitaro "I was going to say it amazes me that a devil-bunny assassin can even get two feet to a human and not tear him to shreds." The rabbit glanced at the human and shrugged "Good control I guess. And he's neither an idiot or a scientist so I let him live" "Thanks, I think".

"You're quite welcome human. You're quite lucky." "Um, excuse me but what the heck's a devil-bunny?" asked a young cat. "A devil-bunny is just like a regular rabbit, except is has sharp teeth. They're part of an organization to rid the world of humans and stuff." 

"We'll start working on the portal to bring Orion here while you guys are with Goth "said Kitaro. He should be here by the time you get back. The Space Farm commandos- you remember the commando right? Good, anyway I contacted them and we're placing him on their ship. "Good. Let's move out Shadowrunners." commanded Shiva. We went to the hull to where our ship lay waiting for us. It was an X27R12 QuickC user, made for quick journeys and such. It was newly equipped with the most accurate laser cannons and a flicker-shield so we could go through the cosmos without being noticed. Since none of us had hands, our ship was equipped with a auto-cruse. You just entered the coordinates of your destination and the ship takes you there. It also had an interactive computer called an Artificial Intelligence Space Module or AISM. Besides having an A.I. brain and advanced maneuverability, it also could change size to fit the size and numbers of passengers in the pod. Only two of our AISM ships could do this, and we chose this one since Goth may be bringing a whole compound of refugees that had no where to go. The ship can fit about 100 humans or so, that should be enough. If not, we'll send out another growing AISM" Garland had told us. 

The trip to Casanova took about fifteen minutes with our thrusters and shield on and soon landed on Casanova where Goth was waiting for us. He was sitting on a disregarded broken laser cannon with dirty white fur and a twitching tail. A small gray longhaired dachshund sat near him with bright eyes. Odd that Goth would tolerate a dog beside him for very long, but as I had learned nothing is impossible. Goth sat in the midday sunlight and instead of his usual cocky, confident spirit he always had, Goth held something else in his eyes; something was troubling him. Shiva and Strider left the ship and hurried to the tomcat with Ash slowly bringing up the rear. I stayed behind for a moment, what was that I saw in Goth's eyes? I hadn't seen Goth this distressed since the day Vetvix took over. Almost nothing made him be really anxious or if he hid he never showed it. Whatever Goth had seen or found, it was big. "Shadow, come on!" called Strider "You're not gonna just sit there by the ship with AISM are you?" "Coming Stride." _I really need to stop with these trances _I thought as I ran to catch up. I came right beside Strider panting a bit as Ash came up slowly from behind. The black rabbit sat in the shadows with half closed eyes and stared at me. I twitched my ears at him "What?" Ash smiled a bit and said "Even the sharpest of fangs it seems can be dulled." "What do you mean by that Ash?" asked Stride. "Sticking your snout where it doesn't belong again, eh Strider? Careful, you can get it bitten off like that" and to make his point Ash grinned, showing off his dagger teeth. "Never mind that what did you mean by 'even the sharpest of fangs it seems can be dulled'? Were you talking about Goth?" "Yeah" added the greyhound "He's seems strange today." "You'll both find out soon enough" purred the rabbit. "Do you know what's going Ash?" "No. But I can guess." "Well none of you are going out find out if you stay back there talking all day. Come on." called Shiva

The dachshund beside Goth pricked it's ears, nosing Goth who nodded to her and turned to us. "Ah, you're here." "Yes we are and there'd better be a good reason for us to be. Said Shiva, tail whipping in the air. I smiled to myself. There's an old cat saying that says "Tongues may lie, but tails are forever honest". Even though Shiva sounded annoyed, I could easily tell she was just as worried as I was about our comrade. "Don't worry Shiva, there is. This is Miaka by the way" he nodded to the dachshund who bowed her head at us. _"Very nice to meat you Shadowrunners." "_She mind speaks!" exclaimed Shiva. "Yes, she has to. Her vocal cords were torn out" At this Strider winced, Shiva listed her eyebrows and I shuttered. Ash didn't even flinch, not the least bit shocked or surprised. "Was she in a battle?" asked Strider. "No, the guard was simply in a bad mood and Miaka got in his way" "How?" "She was alive. Just living here at all brands you for death. I saw some horrible stuff in there and I was only there for two days. In those two days I saw over a hundred beings be either killed, tortured or both. Most of the guards here will kill you just for the hell of it" said Goth as we started down the corridor to whatever Goth wanted to show us. "how many more died?" asked Strider. Goth glanced behind him "How many more what?" "How many more died: humans or animal or what?" "_Doesn't matter. We were all the same to them, didn't matter what species you were." _said Miaka. "Yes, we were all dirt to them weather you were a cat, horse, wolf, human or butterfly or a combo of the four." added Goth. _"No. We weren't even dirt to them. They cared no more if we lived than if an amoeba dies. They saw us and laughed at our death and misery no, they didn't care. To them we are nothing." _ Ash nodded "Yes." Miaka grinned mockingly _"As if you could ever know what it's like" _Ash stopped walking and said "I lived in a lab." The dachshund blinked in surprise "_Wow. Guess you do. Sorry". _"Don't be. No one else was, why start now?"

__

Strider yelped as he accidentally stepped on another dead prisoner's body. Several corpses both captor and captive were strewn about the empty courtyard we had just entered. Must have been the place where the revolt happened. It made Shiva, Strider and I shudder. The other didn't even notice I think. "Everyone's life is horrid now a nightmare we can never wake up from" said Ash bitterly. "For everyone except Vetvix" I growled. Beside me I felt Ash's spirit energy quickly rise with fury at the mention of the one who caused the universe we now lived in. Couldn't say I blamed him. Goth stopped at a dark corner and motioned forward with his forepaw. Then, out of the shadows he came. A Doberman that stood our and a half feet tall wearing slightly rusted armor came out, his black fur glistening along his strong muscles in the midday sun. The rest of us (yes, including Ash( gasped at who it was, eyes wide with shock, amazement, and suspicion. It was KNiner.

Shiva gave Goth one of her classic you'd-better-have-a-good-reason-for-this looks and Goth's tail lowered in lack of confidence. He knew just by leading us to KNiner he was pushing his luck. Shiva started to say something but the Doberman broke in in his British accent "Before you decide to kill me, first I'd like to explain myself first. Yes, I was one of Vetvix's head minions and yes for a long time I was your enemy and I was also once the monitor of the prison you see before you." "So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in one of those escape pods?" "Because first of all that would be the coward's way out and I am _not_ a coward but that's not why I stayed. It's because I don't deserve the chance to live" This was a shock. No one had expected him to say _that_. "He said he'd like to join us." said Goth. "Why?" I asked him KNiner lowered his head "Because I finally saw. I had scorned, and killed and maimed and never gave it a second thought. It was all part of the job. Then I came here to be a monitor of one on the biggest mass prison-scamps in the universe and was very pleased with my new job. Then he came" said KNiner motioning to Goth "And he and Miaka showed me what I was so blind to see. Or maybe I just didn't want to see it. I finally see it now. I hear the screams in the night and the sad songs of the forsaken who were doomed and knew it. I saw it…I saw it all and now I almost wish I were still blind again. I am forced to see the tragic universe I helped create. But now I mean to stop it. I'd like to join you- if you'll allow it that is. Either accept me, kill me, or leave me here in my own misery, I don't care which." Shiva, Strider and I exchanged glances. "All right, come with us to the ship, we haven' got all day. Welcome to the Shadowrunners KNiner". The Doberman nodded grateful and followed her down the corridor where our ship was waiting for us with the rest of us close behind. "Never thought Shiva would let a former minion of Vetvix ever join us." Stride said to me. "Well I guess it's like Ash said, 'Even the sharpest of fangs can be dulled'." Miaka grinned in Shiva's direction "In more ways then one."

Author's Note: Well by now you should see just how horrid the time the Shadowrunners live in is and also why this fic's rated the way it is. If any of you think what happened to Miaka was disturbing, you aint seen nothin' yet. Anyway, next chapter coming up soon.


	5. New Arrivals and Mean O'l Rivals

Author's note: Yay, I gots more reviews! ^_^ I feel all happy an' stuff! I'm glad you like it! Sorry so much for the delay! I have a bad procrastination habit… This chapter WOULD have been up, except half of it was lost a while ago and I had to type it all over again! Anyway, here's chapter 5, hope ya like it! 

__

"Live life in the moment. Treat each moment as if it's my last, because it may never come again"-Ben John

I sat on the roof of _Liberté's Abri _and took a deep breath. It was just after dawn, the dew hadn't even disappeared from what little grass was on the ground below me. The ground was a mixture of emerald and russet that sparkled and shined like the sun itself. A morning breeze picked up and swirled around me, as if to coax me further into doing what I hadn't done in years. I approached the end of the roof and closed my eyes, concentrating hard on my spirit energy. Slowly, two bat-like wings emerged from my smoke-black fur on my back. They shined and glistened and seemed to enjoy being finally let out after five years. I moved them back and forth for a bit. It was like being reintroduced to an old friend. You haven't seen them in ages and you think they haven't looked better. But you've got this horrible fear that they changed somehow. But as far as I could see, my wings hadn't changed a bit, except for an increase in size of course. I took a deep breath, dug my claws into the wooden roof and flung myself into the air. I fell for about two seconds before the wind picked up beneath my wings and I slowly lifted into the sky. I flew straight into the clouds, taking in the swift cool air into my lungs. I hadn't flown in over five years, and I'd forgotten how good it felt. I did a few spirals, and some dive-bombs, and who knows what else up there. The sky was my canvas and I held the paintbrush. I felt truly free now, without the limitation of gravity holding me back. And if not even gravity could keep me in it's clutches, then what chance did Vetvix ever have of imprisoning me ? 

I floated there for I don't know how long in a luxurious state of peace and calm. This was my personal Nirvana, my sanctuary. But my Nirvana was swiftly interrupted by a loud humming and a powerful blast of air that sent me sailing backwards. I crashed into something hard and light at the same time. I felt around with my claws and realized I was only in a tree., not an enemy's clutches. I'd have to be more wary next time. I stared up to see what had caused me to plummet from the clouds. The loud humming from before was leaving now and I flattened my ears and growled at what it was. Vetvix. Well, one of her helicopters anyway. Lately most of Vetvix's soldiers were either on the ground or in a ship somewhere, and not many of Vetvix's minions could fly to my knowledge. So, Vetvix had ordered flying surveillance machines (mostly helicopters and a few jets) to start policing the skies. Motoring prisoners and troublemakers, shooting down unauthorized flying machines, and capturing various flying creatures, mostly carnivorous bats, eagles, and pigeons. The word was that Vetvix had lately been experimenting with wing attachment for her soldiers. 

That explained how I fell, but why hadn't the copter attacked me? After all I was a rebel and certainly didn't have the standard computer chip like all "loyal" citizens of the so called "Empress" Vetvix did. But there was no time to think about that now, I had work to do. 

I spread my wings again and flew to the roof and into one of the hidden air shafts leading to the Abri's center of operations which we called Voya. It was busy as usual, but not as much as it usually was. But then, it _was _six in the morning. A lot were either still asleep or just getting to bed. Garland, Paris, and a bunch of other magic users of technology experts were up all night (or all day for the nocturnal folks) working on the portal to get Orion to our realm. The gateway was nearly done and now simply needed a couple test runs and a few last touches and we'd be good to go. Most of who was in the Voya that was still awake either had dark circles around their eyes from lack of sleep or had just awakened and was hard at work. Paris slept in a corner with a crystal orb in his paws. Among the few that were awake was KNiner who was talking with Macha, one of the five kittens that resided in _Liberté's Abri _for sanctuary's sake_. _

K-Niner had been in our leagues for a few days now and was doing fairly well, much better than some had expected. But then again, if both Ash and Shiva, who were not the most "understanding" of a suspicious strangers, excepted and trusted him then he had to be on the level. Plus, soon after he arrived Paris did a mind-meld to assure the remaining skeptics that the Doberman was indeed on our side now and was not lying nor playing a double agent. Of course there were still those who didn't trust K-Niner at all, mostly those who lost family members to Vetvix's cause and who could blame them? 

As for the kittens, who had a genetic distrust of dogs in the first place, stayed away from him, all except for Macha. For some odd reason, she took an immediate shine to him. 

At that moment the entrance shoot rattled violently and everyone suddenly forgot their work and focused on the shoot. "Shadow, you were just outside, did you see any of our residents out there?" asked K-Niner. "I didn't see anyone and I'm pretty sure everyone's inside now." Shiva, Kitaro, and Strider then came running in, I assumed the loud banging had woken them up. Siva flattened her ears and sprung out her claws, flattening to the ground growling and Strider did the same (without the claws part I mean). "Do you think it's an attack?" I asked Shiva. She shook her head briefly "Don't know, but it's not one of ours and it's certainly not a refugee and that's reason enough to suspect the worst.". I nodded and crouched in the shadows ready for to fight if need be. It may have been nothing, but chances are it wasn't. 

After the liberation on Casanova, the Shadowrunners were no longer so secret as they once were. Some of the former captives had been recaptured using the new P-chip Vetvix now implanted in her prisoners. Lucky for us only a few had them installed, when they were, the P-chip was still in it's testing days and a bunch didn't work or exploded (only causing the wearer a minor burn) plus only about 50 had the chip in the first place. But those who had the chip in correctly were tracked down. Captured and tortured to confess who had freed them, but they only knew who Goth was and where he was from and didn't know where we were or even what planet we were on. Just that we were in the same galaxy as Casanova. Our biggest worry was that Vetvix knew KNiner was on our side now, but she didn't; KNiner hadn't joined us until al the captives ere long gone. But the fact was that now the universe knew of our existence and that was very dangerous. We now had a price on our heads (which includes the praise of Vetvix and in these times, everyone was more than eager to get in her good spirits), so now we had to extra careful. 

The entrance shaft opening rattled some more then slowly opened and out emerged a magpie. We relaxed when we realized who it was. "Halo! What are _you_ doing back?" I asked. The bird narrowed his glassy eyes "I'm glad you find my arrival so invigorating" "Halo, we weren't expecting you back for another five weeks or so." said Shiva. "I finished early" responded the magpie hopping scratching the ground with h8s left talon. "Not much going on there except paranoia among all those idiot humans. They really don't trust _anyone_ anymore, constantly going 'You're a rebel!' 'No, **you're** the rebel!' Most of them would gladly hand over their own child if they though it would get them in the Empresses good spirits." "Well it's good to have you back anyway." _Speak for yourself_ I thought. The bird grinned( well as close to grinning as a magpie can get anyhow) and flew atop a high window staring down at me as I pulled back my ears. I despise being looked down at. All cats do. Not only that, unless I either flew or jumped really high (neither of which I was going to do) there was no way to reach him. His black eyes glistened with a higher superiority that said "I know something you don't know". He had the upper hand, it drove me crazy and he knew it. The most dangerous thing in the world is an adversary that knows something more than you do, and Halo definitely knew something that wasn't going to make me to happy. "Humph. Well Shadow, you haven't changed a bit. Still naïve and headstrong as ever." "What are you talking abut? You only just came back today, at least wait a few days before making judgments about my character." Halo shook himself, making several white under feathers fall around me. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that. I saw that stunt you pulled out there, almost got yourself killed no less. And flying right above _Liberté's Abri _in broad daylight too, you may as well carry a giant flashing yellow sign on your back that says 'Come find our secret hideout! Just follow the stupid little kitty!'" I turned away from him lashing my tail in annoyance so that it now looked like a leather whip ready to strike some unsuspecting victim and my ears were so flat against my head they were barely visible. This was partly because Halo was being even more of the arrogant jerk he always had been, and partly because I knew he was right. But I certainly couldn't do anything about either of the two and decided to go sit with someone who didn't have the manners of a sewer rat. Plus If I had stayed longer to hear his stupid chastising I certainly would have tried attacking him, and naturally judging from where Halo was, I would miss him and he would be left knowing that he had gotten to me and there was no way in Hades I was going to give him that satisfaction.

I jumped up to the bench and sat next to K-Niner and Macha. "So I assume you and the bird are not on good terms, eh Shadow?" "No" "I recall him saying that he spotted you flying am I right?" "Yes" "Hmmm. Very fascinating indeed." I gave him a small grin "Would you like to see them?" Macha sat up grinned with the interest and eagerness only a child can give "I want to see! I've never seen a cat with wings before!" I nodded ant let out my bat wings just a bit so that they could be seen, but wouldn't attract attention. I then let the wings slowly seep back into my body. K-Niner had watched with notice behind his steel helmet and I could see that he was very impressed. Macha placed her amber paws on my back where the wings had been. "Where do they go" I flipped my tail thoughtfully "I don't really know exactly. They just kind of melt back into my being and come out again when I need them". "Convenient" remarked K-Niner. Halo rolled his beady eyes. "And I suppose **you've** got something to say about this as well bird?" Halo cocked his head innocently "_Me_? Why I've got nothing to say" That was a miracle. "Except" I flattened my ears I KNEW it! "Except that you had better enjoy those leather wings of yours, because they certainly won't do you much good when you're no longer alive and judging by what I've just seen that could be very soon indeed." "Halo that's enough now!" snarled someone.

I glanced around to see who was so kind enough to defend me. To my surprise is was none other than Kitaro! The fox's grayish brown fur shined a bit in the florescent light as he stood firmly on the ground staring the magpie right in the eyes (ant that is a very hard thing to do with someone with black eyes). "Shadow knows very well she took a big and foolish risk, but at least she took the time to enjoy it. That's more than a lot have done in the last nine, years, for some their whole lives. It's not exactly all sunshine butterflies you know and if you can find at least a bit of happiness in this sordid world of ours, and if it has the risk of dying, then by all means take the risk! We must take what little joy we can out of life before it's too late. Shadow got her joy not only from just flying, but from life itself. For that one moment she could live life as it was meant to be: free, delighted and to the fullest. That's something I'm sure _you've_ never done." Halo sat a bit speechless for a few seconds, for no one had spoken to him in such confidence before. That and I think that deep down, he knew that what Kitaro had said was true. Usually everyone else he scolded either ignored him or went elsewhere and grumbled about what a creep he was. Halo puffed his blue-black and white feathers in frustration, then let them settle in an effort to hide his discomfort. "Just who are you anyway fox? How do I know you aren't a spy of some kind?" Kitaro swished his tail around his feet confidently, quite more unfazed as I expected him to be. Unlike Halo, he was much better at keeping his cool. "I wouldn't be so snappy to me if I were you sir magpie. It is not wise to speak so harshly to a friend of Master Fenros." Halo's ebony eyes widened "Fenros? Surely you can't mean Packmaster Fenros of the Nerishen forest, head of the Ivryfang guild?" "The same." "Why in heaven would the head of the forest gods( the gods part is a very long story, I'll explain it later on) would favor such an indignant fox such as your self is beyond me." "Somehow I'm not surprised. Almost Everything's beyond you." scoffed the fox. 

Halo puffed his feathers again but said no more except "Shiva I will meet you later tonight at the Track to see the new recruit yes?" My friend concealed an amused grin "Yes. We shall all meet at precisely tem pm sharp. Don't be late." "I am never late" "Good. I'll see you there. It's good to have you back with us Halo." "Likewise" and with that (and a brief glare at Kitaro and I) the magpie flew off into the far reaches of the _Abri_, probably to sleep. Strider wrinkled his nose and sneezed from the various black and white feathers Halo had left behind. Macha grinned "I think he's allergic to grumpy feather dusters". Shiva, no longer having to conceal her amusement for the sake of tactfulness, began to laugh heartily, which inspired the rest of us to do so also. When we all finally calmed down I noticed something. "K-Niner, I do believe that's the first time I've EVWER heard you laugh." He shrugged "Well there isn't exactly much to laugh at is there? But yes, it has been a long while hasn't it? I believe that last time I truly laughed was I believe four years ago when Chameleon painted Pie-Rat's head neon orange when he was asleep. It's nice to hear myself laugh again." 

*******************************

It was about eleven forty at night now, The members of the Shadow runners, along with some of the other refugees that lived at Liberté's Abri sat out at the Track. Garland and Tavos (a friend of Paris that owed him a favor) had put another shield around the Track's dome so that it was completely shielded from the world so that the only outside light would be from the skylight in the shape of a 10 pointed star at the exact middle of the top of the shield. The moonlight shone brightly on the exact center of the track where the portal would be opened. If all went well Orion would arrive in the next twenty minutes. The plan was right after he arrived he would be given a quick briefing (because if what Kitaro had said about my counterpart was true, she would have already explained this stuff to him about a hundred time already) then he would be placed on the Space Farm Commandos' ship. As for the Commandos themselves, they were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago, but according to Garland, they'd run into a meteor shower and would have to wait it out for a few seconds. I sat on a hanging beam high above everyone else and right next to the emergency lights. This was partly to get a good view, for there was a rather large crowd below me wanting to see the outwardly for themselves, and also because I had a job of my own to do. If anything went wrong I was to activate the emergency cord, which re-activated the magic shield (so that in turn would close the skylight) making the Track invisible again. This was for incase someone overhead had spotted us, for although we were hidden the skylight was not and anyone flying could easily see what was going on. All you had to do was see the little hole in the sky and then the entire resistance would be in ruin. Shiva had foreseen this of course Halo and Lira, who was one of the scout bats, on patrol around the _Abri's _ Track. Halo was perched on alight post nearby as Lira circled inconspicuously above us. If anyone spotted an incoming enemy Lira would surely be the first to see- or rather hear- it, then she would send a sound-message to alert Halo, who would alert me and I could pull the emergency cord. 

The cool night air drifted through the gap of the dome and ran quietly through my ebony pelt. Macha sat near me staring at the starlit sky above us and shivered with anticipation, although she didn't know the fine details of what was about to happen, she most certainly sensed it was important. Below I could see Paris place his head and paws on the portal device. It had begun. The ferret's tail lashed fiercely in odd directions and I knew he was searching for the link to the other dimension. You see opening a portal to another universe with your magic alone is very hard to do especially when you don't have thumbs or a cauldron to work with, therefore animal magic-makers must use their own natural skills to do so. For instance, when a ferret is searching for something it's tai twitches and increases the rate at which it moves depending on how hard the ferret's concentrating. After about five minutes or so Paris' tail ceased moving and settled around his feat. His claws slightly, a sign that he was opening the gateway to the other world. Very, very quietly, if I strained my ears I could hear voices from the other side. It was obviously a male and a female voice. Gradually, it grew louder until not even human ears couldn't miss it. 

"Are you sure you're ready?" asked the female voice

"Yes, yes already! You've asked me that like a million times today" said the second

"I know, but it's a dangerous place; it's not like you can jump in, say hi and jump out again"

"Right."

"And remember be on your toes at all times…"

"But I don't have any toes…"

"You know what I mean! Just be alert and keep your weapons handy"

"I know."

"All right, go on then. Be careful and for heaven's sake try not to die!"

"Well you're very supportive"

"Thank you"

I was being sarcastic"

"Don't care!"

"Whatever. And if I do die- and I won't- will you do that favor I asked?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid that's why!

"It is not!"

"Is too"

"It is not!"

"Is too"

"It is not!"

"Is too"

"It is not!"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is not"

"Is too- hey!"

The female's voice laughed

"So why won't you do that teeny favor for me?"

"Because making George Lucas eat his own head is idiotic and a waste of magic that's why!"

"But it would be soooo coool!"

"It's against the laws of sorcery anyway"

"Not if it's a wish"

"Yeah but.. How about this? If you die- and you had better not- I'll make him eat his hat. Happy now?"

"Yes."

"Darn" 

"So here I go…."

"Ciao Orion, I'll keep your _Star Trek _collection warm"

Then there was an eerie silence for a while, Paris had backed away from the portal twitching his ears toward in anticipation. Macha gave me a questioning look and I responded with a shrug. A brilliant flash of a bluish light filled the Track brighter than the sun, moon, stars, and novas combined and I had to hide my now slitted eyes before I went blind from it. Above me I heard Lira cry out in either surprise or pain I couldn't tell. The light disappeared as quickly as it came. I could now feel to more presences added in the room. One was Lira's who had flown into me blindly in a panic, now hiding behind me. And the other…had an aura I hadn't felt before. Garland deactivated the star-shield, leaving us exposed for a nanosecond before the normal shield hid us again. The lights came back on also, but they came on dim since we had to regain our sight again. Lira leaned against me weakly and shuttering. That was odd.. not even a bat should have been effected that badly by even the most blinding light.. But no time for that now. Besides Lira was asleep now anyway. The portal was gone now and in it's place stood a Siamese cat, who I guessed was Orion. 

He stood on two rather tall legs now fitted with a emerald green cybernetic suit with a silver belt that held a couple a small dagger and a flade, which was basically a sword, except it's made up of magic flames instead of steel of silver that can cut/burn through just about anything it's user willed it to. That was held in a golden scabbard where it would be safe, although a flade can be immediately concealed in it's handle, it was still dangerous if left in the open. He wore two black gloves that cut off at his fingers (or paws depending on how you look at it..he had a combination of a paw and a hand) so that his claws could come out. The reflective ivory colored boots also allowed use of back claws (but the front of the boots were still covered..so I'm not sure how that worked..) plus they had a sharp crystalline spear at the back of the heels for tight spots. Around his neck was a piece of amber in the shape of three interlocked crescent moons. Orion blinked his large azure eyes and looked around as Siva briefed him. Halo, who had flown in just before the shield was back up, cocked his feathered head. "So this is the one who is supposed to help us? Doesn't look like much to me" Orion twitched his whiskers confidently "Well I can't say much for you either hammer beak." "Halo don't you have some reports to file or something?" I asked. The magpie grumbled and slunk off. 

By now several of us were crowding around trying to get a good look at this out-worlder, but keeping their distance, just in case. As for me, I was checking out those killer boots of his. That and the fact that he didn't seem confused about any of what he was going through, it was like this happened every day to him. That was probably because he'd seen and read this kind of thing hundreds of times in his Sci-Fi stuff. Plus the fact that my counterpart had lectured him about what to expect. Orion was well chosen. Although he certainly knew the danger he'd be putting himself in, he was truly adoring this and I could feel the pulsing excitement in his aura. His eyes were filled with both eagerness and nervousness and his long tail swished in anticipation. Kitaro gave a small grin "As a very good friend of mine would say 'If you're going to do something important, you may as well love what you're doing.'" "That's good advice" I said. "Yep. Caliph said that right before her biggest hunt. Of course she did get kicked in the face by the gazelle she was chasing" 

"See? Getting distracted like that only brings trouble. Isn't that right Shadow?" "Will you forget that already Halo?!" I snarled "Don't tell me what to remember!" he snapped back.. "Well someone's a touchy birdie" observed Orion. "Whatever. I need to catch up on my sleep anyway." and with that Halo left. "there's something about that guy I don't like.." "Yeah that guy's a real jerk sometimes" "No..it's something else..but it may just be warp-lag." At that time Strider came running in from the _Abri's _front entrance. "Shiva. Orsolon's here, has Orion come yet?" The Siamese stepped out in frond of Strider "I certainly have" "Good. I'm assuming you're ready.." "I sure am!" Strider laughed "Enthusiastic isn't he? Well let's go, the Commandos are waiting" We watched as the two of them disappeared into the dark tunnel out of the Track.

"You know what?" I said "I like that guy. He's truly living out his dream, that's a big burst of morale." "Let's just hope that dream doesn't turn into a nightmare" said Shiva 

*quickly reads the chapter* Hmmm. I seen to be doing that thing again with adding to many characters… I promised myself I wouldn't do that anymore! Bad me! Anyhoo, what about that Halo eh? But every story needs an all-around jerk (that isn't the villain). I read somewhere that no author can truly hate her own character and I suppose that's true. But if I ever actually met someone like Halo, I'm sure I'd hate him as much as Shadow does ^^.

So that's it for chapter five, took quite a long time didn't it? I promise to try and get these things up faster, I know all too well the agony of waiting an author to update fanfics (and 3 months is WAY to long to wait. Again, bad me!)

So keep an eye out for chapter six of _Dark Future_! *runs off to do authorly stuff*

  



	6. Author's Note

Kay, guys, I just wanted you to know that hiatus if officially over, and _Dark Future: A Pet Force fanfic _is back with a vengeance! I'll be wrapping up this part of the fic soon, like in 3 chapters or so. I'm planning on 4 parts or so of it, but I'll have to see how it works out. I'm thinking of renaming this too, like "Dark Future part I: Darkness Falls" except not as corny. Oh, and much thanks to my bid Chan, who gave me that kick in the ass and got me working again. And can someone else besides Nightw2 review this? I work much faster if I know that you all really like this thing, it helps me get all inspired..or something like that. 

Now, with all that out of the way, chapter 6 should be just up ahead, hope ya like it! ^_0


	7. Events of the PreDawn

Author's Note: *sigh* I hate myself and this accursed procrastination problem… I know I say this at the beginning of almost every chapter but I'm so, so, so, so, **so** sorry guys for making you wait this long! I am! Really! Forgive meeeeeeee! *sniff* Okay..I think I'm better now…

Kay, this may be a bit confusing. I'm switching from Orion & Shadow's point of view. I'll be sure to put in where the POV changes Ex:_ **~Shadow's POV~ **_or **Orion's POV** Get it? Good. Oh! And all of the Space Farm Commando characters belong to NightW2, not me. So don't sue me I have no money, if I did I could buy pretty nice things. Here we go then, c ya at the end of the chapter! 

__

"It is a matter of life and death, a road either to safety or to ruin." - Sun Tzu, the Art of War 

**Orion's POV**

I sat in the crimson sea the _Nostalgic Novas_, the ship of the Space Farm commandos in awe. By all laws of science, or even science fiction for that matter, this didn't seem possible, which was saying a lot coming from someone who constantly insisted there were ghosts in the toaster. But no, here it was, as real as anything could ever be. This place was real, and I was the fairy tale. My feline heart pounded wildly in my ribs like a bird in a cage trying to grasp freedom. It was as if this majestic sea of stars was waiting, calling for me and I felt more at home here than I ever did back on Earth. I could now see why Isis liked this universe so much for even if it was in ruin, it was more stunning than mine could ever be. But that may have come from the fact that I was an out-worlder here. If Shadow, Paris, or anyone else was dropped in my universe, they might have been just as amazed…or maybe not. But then that's just me. It was around midnight at the time and mostly everyone was asleep except for me and to tell the truth I liked it that way. Not that I disliked my new shipmates, it was just that I almost never really got time to myself to simply think and do nothing. At home I usually watched TV over my human's shoulder, organized my collections, or talked with one of the dogs in the ranch. Isis and her nephew Othello, who also lived with us, was asleep in the day except for the morning and evening. At night my time was spent looking for UFOs on the roof, talking (or more likely arguing) with Isis about something or other or doing something else…like sleeping. So I much enjoyed this time to be with only myself, the ship, and the endless sea of stars in the endless realm of space. But there was no time to dwell on that. There was a task ahead...or at least there would be if we had a mission. Apparently so far the Commandos had been working on the dimension portals, helping out refugees, etcetera. 

I leaned back in the chair again and stared out at the sea of stars outside the circular window beside me. I was in my quarters at the time, a average sized room, not very big, but not to small either, but it was better than under a computer desk with half devoured pie and a very grouchy roach (it's a long, LONG story). The room itself consisted of a bed of course, a telliscreen( which served as a computer, television, video phone, and disk player), a hanging lamp, and such. 

I got up and glanced outside of my door and began to walk down the living corridors and noticed the leader of the Space Farm Commandos, Orsolon reading a novel of some sorts in the room across from me, and very into it at that. How on earth he could manage to find the time to read while also commanding a rebellion was beyond me. Orsolon was a young pig, about the age of 24 I was guessing and he was about a few inches shorter than I was..but then again I was kinda tall. He wore a black body suit of cybernetic armor that gave him incredible physical strength, a very powerful force-field, the power of hypersonic flight and a pair of high-powered wrist-lasers that he can activated by thought, a bit like my own outfit. He also had the ability of super-intelligence and some skills in the use of sorcery (skills he focused with the aid of his ever present book of spells). 

As I continued down the hallway. In the room next to him were the siblings Lanaius and Bo-Star (awesome name, like something I would go by in my kitten hood…*nostalgic sigh*) both fast asleep in bunk-beds, under cotton sheets . Lanaius was the charter member and also the only female member of the Commando that I'd seen so far. I can remember saying as a kid that my sister Vela was the most difficult girl in the history of girls. Later, I said the same thing about Isis, then Isis' tutor Lady Amalthia. Lanaius made them all look like an agreeable puppy. This sheep can argue with anyone about anything, anybody, at any place, at any time and win despite how inane or sensible the subject is. If you can actually manage to win an argument with her then…you're some kind of god or something. While technically super-strength, unbreakable willpower and the ability to emit hypersonic blasts from her vocal cords were her official powers, I personally consider her power to as good as any super abilities. That's because if in a fight you manage to either confuse, frustrate, or rally, really anger your opponent they don't think clearly, which means one can overpower them and win easily.

Her brother Bo-Star was a bit more easy to hang out with. 

He was a laid back guy, very mellow, and nothing really got to him. Which I suppose was necessary if you had a sister like he did…but then I wasn't one to judge. 

The room next to them was a bit odd, it was painted a fiery orange, with a few lava lamps on the shelves and a rather large sculpture of an ear of corn made out of aluminum I the center. In the corner slept a rooster swinging gently in a hammock. This was Royidra, and out of all the Commandos, I think I liked him the most. I'd already had a few friendly conversations with him. He was a cocky fellow, with a rather large ego, full of mischief and trickery. He had moxie, that guy. His powers included invisibility, high-level telekinesis and limited mind-reading abilities. 

In the room across from his, was a place almost the exact opposite. Painted a serene blue, with a bonsai tree on a shelf beside his bed was a duck sleeping on a waterbed, still dressed in his black bodysuit, gloves folded and placed upon a hovering blue inner tube beside his bed. His boots rested under them with a crimson cape hanging in on a hook nearby. He was what I would call a worry-wart, from when I first met him he was glancing around nervously. Fro what I understood, he had many, many phobias but that never stopped him from doing what needed to be done, which was something to be admired. He was able to pass through solid matter at will, sort of like a ghost and had the ability to make an opponent to experience ultra-realistic illusions reflecting what they feared the most magnified by 1, 000, 000. He shifted in his sleep and mumbled something about "evil rakes".

I twitched my whiskers once again, still trying to get a good feel for the _Novas_ and continued down the halls of the ship. I slowed as I approached the last room down the hall. The door opened automatically as I poked my head in. Inside was a small chick (don't tell him I called him small…he'd kill me) his feathers a downy yellow sleeping in the top bunk of a bunk bed wearing a dark gray T-shirt with some rips in the front and back. This was Bookzooka, the youngest member of the Commandos. A black eye-patch was over his left eyes, as a result with a run-in with a soldier of Vetvix. There was a story behind this I knew, but when I had a feeling that that incident held some memories that he may not want to face and I decided to find out when the he or the others found it necessary. A navy blue cape hung on a rack on the door along with matching gloves and boots. To tell the truth, I think he was my favorite of the _Nostalgic Novas_ to be around. He reminded me so much of Isis' nephew Othello, who was staying with us indefinitely. He had the same glint in his eyes as Bookzooka did when he spoke of adventuring. Wild, youthful, bright, hardheaded, and innocent, in spite of the terror the universe had in store. But I think this liking must have also been because he reminded me of home; I couldn't believe that I missed it already. I'd only left tonight and with the rip between this and my home dimension, I could spend years here and only be gone a few weeks there. I guess Isis was right..time is but an opinion. A second can seem like a thousand years and vice versa. I leaned on the doorway as I thought of all that awaited me back home. _I can't believe I miss it already. Already I'm longing for Isis, Othello, Lila, and my small group of paranormal friends… _"But most of all, I miss you Marina…."

"Who's Marina"? asked someone behind me. I swear, must have jumped like five feet in the air. "Shelldronis...I didn't know you were still awake..you nearly scared my out of my skin, you know?" "I did? Cool, I've never really scared anyone before." I nodded and took my fuzzed up tail in my gloved paws and attempted to straighten it out. "So" said Shelldronis, taking a seat in a nearby chair "Who's this Marina you mentioned?" I gave him a small grin "Marina's a very, very close friends back home. She's a pureblood Balinese that lives in the neighboring farmhouse. I've only been here a few hours, and I know that's not even three seconds back home, but I miss her like crazy already. I miss everything about her, the way she talks, the way she moves, the way the autumn wind blows calmly through her soft, ice colored fur, and the way her azure eyes light up whenever we see each other" "So then you love her?" "Well, I honestly don't know if I do or not, I've never really been in love before. I remember once I asked Isis if I was or not. I came up to her one night when she was on the roof and I said 'Isis, I've come to ask you about something. When I'm around Marina, my heart beats like a rabbit's, my entire aura seems to race inside my body, I feel like running away, like it's something you're not supposed to do, but at the same time I feel a sense of serene calm and happiness. Is that love?' and she gave me a philosophical answer I didn't understand at all." I let go of my tail and let it settle around my legs as I sat on the armrest beside the youth. "But personally, I think that she meant to give me some deep answer that she knew I wouldn't understand. That I had to find it out for myself. That maybe…ah, forget it. I don't like to brood on things. Besides, I'm sure you don't wanna hear some old guy talk about his past anyway." "Well, actually, I find it rather interesting." "Really?" "Yeah. Besides, I've nothing better to do. I can't sleep, Bookzooka won't stop snoring or talking in his sleep." "I see. Well, back home, it's like this…  


**__**

~Shadow's POV~ 

"Hey Shadow?" I lifted my head and turned to K-Niner with bright and curious eyes. It must have been at least four in the morning and didn't expect me to still he up. He was sitting several feet away from me, his helmet shining dully in the dark room. "Yeah?" "Do you mind if I ask you something?" "Of course" "Why is it you fight? I mean, I know it's for freedom and restoring order and all that, but I'm positive there's something else too. Something need to fuel the fire for revolution, we've all lost something in particular, some are out for revenge, like Shiva, and others are just longing for yesterday. What are you looking for, what do you look to accomplish?" 

I was fully awake now and I stared at him, then turned away, and was suddenly glad that he couldn't see the way my tail was suddenly leashing with discomfort "Besides freedom for the universe, what do I fight for? I fight for him. I fight for my mate, Kaleo. He was taken from me, and I intend to get him back" "You do know that if he's been in her clutches for this long, there is a very good chance he is not in his mind any longer, or if he still lives at all" The fur on my back raised a bit as I turned back to face him, my eyes glowing brightly in the dim light "Don't you think I know that? I constantly ask myself what the use if of breaking my back for someone that may not even remember who I am? For someone who means everything to me, but may not feel the same way and now drained, emotionless, and practically a dead, empty shell. But even if he is a mindless slave, I still love him all the same. After all these years I think more than ever, and my heart yearns for him to still feel the same that it feel like it's screaming and I almost start running into the sea of stars to find him myself, although I have no idea what awaits me: a minion or my mate and I don't know where he even is. I honestly don't know. But I will tell you one thing that I _do_ know for certain: my tom still lives. I don't know how, or by what standard, but I do know that he lives. If he wasn't, I would have felt it, and vice versa, whether he still knew me or not., for although that tyrant can take one's mind, the _ka_ (AN: _ka _meaning spirit or soul in feline tongue) cannot be enslaved. We're bonded, and we will stay bonded until either one of us dies or decided to no longer be bonded." 

K-Niner nodded "And what about you?" I asked him "What drives you?" "Me? I'm driving to find out what I drive for. Everyone's here for some reason, and I'm trying to figure out what that is. At first I thought it was simply to assist Vetvix and earn my placer in the universe. Now I simply don't know what my purpose is. But then I don't think anyone really knows what we're here for. We have to go on life's journey and find it all out for ourselves. If we knew what out destiny was, there would be no life at all, and all that makes living exciting, weather good or bad is suddenly no longer a surprise and thus wouldn't be much to live for now would it?" He gave a small laugh "I'm afraid I'm not making any sense am I?" I grinned a bit "No, I understand, and I think you've got it right. We can't really brood on the past and the future and keep focused on the future. Besides, you can't really have a future if you refuse to leave the past." 

"Shadow!!" The shrill cry cut through the eerily calm air like a hot knife through butter. I was instantly on my feet with my ears forward. "It's Shiva" said K-Niner softly. I didn't bother to answer him, but my paws raced beneath me as I made a mad dash to the courtyard, by the track to where Shiva's cry had originated with the Doberman not far behind. It was obviously urgent, and I was more than a little bit frightened. Shiva never called out like that..never unless she was extremely angered, or upset or.. " 'Suït?! Where the hell are you?!" My sprint faltered a bit at the call and barely managed a responsive yowl. Now I really was afraid. 'Suït. My soul name, the name hidden deep within the regions of the heart and spirit, and by the ancient laws of mau not to be spoken aloud, except for immediate family, life mates, and very close friends, and even thin in privacy. To speak it aloud, and at that volume… And was that _fear_ I head in Shiva's voice? 

I came into the courtyard violently, sliding as my claws desperately trying to get a grip on the slippery grass. I finally found my footing just as I was about to trip on the slippery lawn and ricocheted from a stone bench and came to Shiva's side. The cat was sitting in the wet grass, her damp gray fur reflecting the florescent lights that hummed softly above. She turned her face to mine , her amber eyes ablaze with panic. "What? What is it?!" Shiva seemed to calm a bit as she motioned to a figure a few feet from her. The form was long and slim, a softly shining reddish white in a section of a section of grass of a darker hue. As I approached closer, my eyes amplified, filled with disbelief. It was Paris. Laid out in the soft earth stretched out with his eyes closed and his tail laid out in a straight line behind him, silent as his sides rose and fell delicately, shuddering a bit as they came down again. And in the light I could now see that the dampness around Paris' body and the courtyard was not dew. It shone with a dull reddish-pinkish radiance. It was blood. He looked eerily beautiful like that. Beautiful..and yet horribly unsettling. It sent a horrible surge of terror through me and I felt a thin line of fur rise along my spine. The area around him crackled with an invisible aura of violent agony, and it caused a brutal surge of pain through my body as I passed through it and came to his side. This scene has horribly familiar to me. I'd seen this before, I was sure of it.

"Well? What's wrong with him?" Shiva was beside me now giving me a look of helplessness as a new-eyed kitten would give it's mother when it strays too far from the litter. I gulped "I-I'm not sure. But I know for sure that something's seriously wrong with his ka, and it's affecting his body dreadfully." Shiva's terrified eyes sparked for a moment "I knew _that_! I want to know why." I ignored her comment and moved closer to the ferret and laid beside him, turning my head so that my eyes aligned with his and stayed like that for a while. Suddenly I leapt away from him, pelt now damp from Paris' once white fur and the surrounding grass. "Well?" I walked away from Paris, a few feet away beside a lawn chair where the grass was still dry, drying my fur with closed eyes, trying to regain calm. Shiva stared expectantly. "I may know..but I want a second opinion. Get Miaka in here. My friend gave a quick nod and kicked a button under the landscape. 

In minutes the dachshund was at the scene, her eyes still a bit heavy with sleep. "Miaka, come over to Paris and tell me if I'm crazy." She obeyed and I followed slowly behind. She stared into the ferret's eyes for a second, then jumped away, and shook herself dry, although she wasn't that wet at all. "So? Is Shadow crazy?" asked Shiva. _"No. She's not." _Miaka's body was shaking a little. 

I nodded. That seals it then. "What is it already!?" demanded the other cat. "Our friend Paris" I began "Has fallen victim to a psyrus. It's like a deadly virus that attacks the inner _ka_, the equivalent of someone slicing your body almost in half, and a flash-eating virus devour you at the same time. And it's killing him; slowly and painfully. That blood around us isn't actually blood from the body, but more a result of the ka's peril. It sort of races around the victim's mind and entire being, crashing and clawing desperately in a blind attempt to somehow escape the torment plaguing it. As a result, it bleeds and seeps though the body as you can plainly see. The disease is more serious depending on how powerful the victim's ka is, the stronger the ka, the faster it speads. And Paris' ka is very strong. From a quick analysis, I'd say he's got about five and a half days. Any longer and he'll be beyond help"

"Is there a cure?" asked K-Niner quietly. I hadn't noticed he was there. "There is. There is an object called the Orb of Curine, it used to be very easy to possess one after it became an outbreak on the planet Psychi. But now" I shook my head "I doubt it even one exists." Shiva whispered something to Miaka, who vanished from the courtyard, instantly Garland was in her place, still in his red and greed striped nightclothes holding a laptop wearing his glasses lopsided and looking very tired, but ready. He sat and began typing furiously, looking for info on the Orb apparently. His tinted glasses flashed as he relaxed and straightened them. "Okay, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" "Good" said Shiva. "The good news is that there _is_ one left. Except that it's broken in half." K-Niner made a quiet grumble in his throat "and that's not even the bad news. The bad news is that one half is halfway across the universe, on the planet of Funlandia. But, there is a bit of good news. The other half is on this planet, the other side of the planet that is, in the desert of Narle." "It that all you can tell us Gar?" asked Shiva "I'm afraid so" he said, taking off his glasses rubbing his sinuses tiredly. "So apparently, someone here's going to have to go to Narle and someone else will have to go to Funlandia.' "But it's halfway 'cross the universe! Not even out fastest ships can go there and back in time." "That's why I'm enlisting help from one of out allies" responded the human. I jumped to Garland's shoulder as the transition screen appeared and a familiar Siamese face appeared on screen with Shelldronis looking on beside him. "Hey Orion, you're up I see. Where's everyone else?" "They're asleep, what's up?" Gar quickly informed the out-worlder of the situation at hand. The cat nodded "I got you. I'll be sure to tell the crew, so we can get on it." "Good luck waking them up" cut in his companion.

"Thank you Orion, and good luck." "Ditto. _Nostalgic Novas _out." 

"So we've got that settled. Now we need to form a party go get the other half. I'll go of course, we're gonna need someone who knows the place, who else is coming? We can't have more than five or we'll attract attention." "Well I'm going" I said. "So am I' said K-Niner. "And you can certainly count me in" chimed in Kitaro (who had apparently been sleeping in the shadows). "Anyone else No? Good, that makes four of us. Get a lot a bit of sleep guys, we leave in 3 hours."


	8. Of Burlap & Amusement Parks

AN: Holy Horus, I actually updated. Tis a miracle! angels sing in the background

Yeah, I know I said I was giving up on this thing, but this chapter was almost finished anyway (like a year and a half ago…), so… there you are. If I like where it's going, I might just decide to finish it (and fix up the first three chapters, they _really_ need work), after I'm done with _Jackal's Wrath._ I'm thinking of possibly throwing in Nefer-tut later on, maybe… or one of her comrades… or enemies. I dunno yet, we'll just have to wait and see.

Anyway, back to the story:

This chapter mostly focuses on Orion and the Commandos, while Shadowrunners mostly focuses on getting to the desert. I've got the Shadow POV all planned out, but with Orion's I'm kinda making it up as I go along. I'm either going to keep this chapter short and switch between the two POVs quite a bit, and after that maybe give a chapter to each.

"There is a theory which states that if ever anyone discovers exactly what the universe is for and why it is here, it will instantly disappear and be replaced by something even more bizarre and inexplicable. There is another that states that this has already happened."

- Restaurant at the End of the Universe

****

Shadow's POV

"-So if ye wanna reach th' pass by sundown, you'd better make sure that the spirits don't catch ya, or you'll be lost forever…." The voice of the truck driver truck that carried us into the deserts of Narle drifted into the back where Kitaro, Gar, and myself were crouched. K-Niner rode up front with the driver, who had the head, wings, and talons of a falcon and the rest of the body was human. I'd sitting on a shelf by the window to the front seats listening to the small conversations between the Doberman and the bird/human. In order to get us into the desert, K-Niner was posing as, well as himself (he was still thought of as loyal to Vetvix after all) acting as a captor of escapees from the Casanova revolt taking his prisoners to an ally in the canyons.

K-Niner nodded boardly half listening to the driver's urban legend and half keeping an eye on us in the back, to make sure we weren't getting too hot in back. I gave him the ok signal with my tail; we were doing fine back here. Garland was sitting by the doors, polishing his new weapon, a Cosmic Dragonate 2000XG. It was basically a gun, about twice the size of a handgun that had the power of a cannon (which was what the type of weapon was called, though it did not resemble a true cannon) armed with both steel plated bullets and the strongest lasers in this galaxy lined with shining chrome.

Since most of the firearms in the universe had either been "donated" to Vetvix's cause, or were being sold on the black market for outrageously high prices, Gar had built his own firearms, both for himself and for the Shadowrunners and he was very proud of them. The firearms I mean. Beside the doting human lay Kitaro, taking a nap on the dusty metal floor. Not a bad idea really, seeing as we really didn't have anything to do during the 2 hour drive, I suppose I should've been grateful that Polyester was a rather small planet, only about the size of the planet Mercury from Orion's universe. If it had been the size of most planets, the trip would have taken days.

I would've been napping as well, if not for the constant rattling of the truck and the creaking of doors. "I don't see why we have to ride in a truck anyway, why couldn't we have just ridden in a hovercraft or something, it's quieter and not as filthy." I had grumbled earlier. And thus not having anything to polish and the option of sleeping out of the question, I'd decided to sit close to the front of the truck and listen in of K-Niner and the bird/human's (who's name I'd learned was Rip) conversations. Although the half-breed did most of the talking, and the Doberman just listened and nodded to his stories, most of which were either myths or urban legends. In the past hour Rip had told the legends of "The Spear", "Bleeding Margaret", "Why the Star's Shine", "Dead Hare's Luck", "The Liver Bandits" and "Hallo's Ground".

A few rocks scattered and the truck shook violently as it ran over another pothole. I flattened my ears as I gripped on the ledge I was sitting on in an attempt not to be thrown against the side.

Kitaro lifted his half asleep head "I told you to sit down here with us where it's safer." "That floor is disgusting."

"That's a sorry excuse. You just want to eavesdrop"

"I'm not evesdropping…I'm gathering information."

"Information about a guy who puts a dead hare in a hutch? Yes, that's information that can't be missed."

"I'd rather listen to that than to your snoring"

"I don't snore!"

The fox scoffed "Yes you do"

"Do not!"

"Do _too_!"

"Do _not_!"

"Do **_too_**!"

"Do **_not_**!"

"Actually she's right. You _do_ snore," piped in Gar.

I'm guessing K-Niner heard our small argument because he began snickering. "Ah, so ye likes 'The Canyon Race' tale, eh? Not surprisin', almost everyone does" said Rip, assuming the Doberman was snickering at his story "Then yer gonna love dis one: See there's this business guy right? And he goes into town looking' for a break and some good times, so he goes into this club…"

****

Orion's POV

The planet Funlandia certainly did not live up to its name. Unless you consider a dark desolate world practically without a single living thing fun, I wouldn't know. I really don't think I would want to either. As I stared out a window at the planet below Orsolon began to explain our mission again: to find the other half of the orb needed to heal the ferret Paris. The rumor was that the half was most likely still around the neck of general Chirtax, somewhere at an old golfing beach resort, so that's where we were headed. The soldier was apparently scouting for rebel activity, possible settlement, and of course possible slaves.

I'd been told that when the planet was free and Jon was still emperor, this planet was a grand theme park of the likes no earthenoid had ever seen. Beaches, rollercoasters up to 100 feet high, resorts, hotels, water slides, tons and TONS of junk food, petting zoos, trippy 3-D adventures, you name it, it was on Funlandia the place for "Fun, fun fun". I had also been told that the Empress had no intent of destroying Funlandia at all, and planned to use it as a summer resort.

But The Lethal Lizards' hatred of the planet as a result of rather embarrassing happenings with Pet Force there (see book 5 for details) and had it destroyed by their own hands. Now the coasters and theme parks were less than rubble, the hotels piles of ash, the food unheard of, and the beaches (and pretty much every other source of water) were nothing more than disgusting sewage. A sad former shell of what had once been the place of joy, laughter, and yes, fun.

The _Nostalgic Novas _landed on the planet's surface silently and delicately, barely even disturbing the leaves. I sat beside the window staring out at the scenery. The landscape looked much like a forest after a forest fire. The place looked like mostly charred ash on a field of dead grass, dusty soil, and the occasional bone or two.

The trip through the atmosphere of Funlandia was all the explanation needed to see why it had practically no life. In fact, you didn't even have to do that. Just look up into the sky and all you'll see is black. Not like night or space black, or ever-lasting-darkness black, but black like **_thick _**smog. The smog covered the entire planet, not only in the sky, but also I could see some small clouds drifting around the surface. I swished my tail and curved it so that it looked like a perfect C shape wondering what made this planet the way it was.

Wadealoid sat in a chair nearby nervously twisting a self-help pamphlet into a knot and muttering to himself about the smoggy planet.

"Alright" said Orsolon, standing from his chair (which looked eerily similar to a barn) "The plan is this: Since it's near impossible to check the entire planet with one party, we're going to have to split into two groups. Lanaius, Wadealoid, and I will investigate the east side. Bo-Star, Orion, and Royidra will see too the west side. We'll meet back here in two hours, radio if you've found something, if not we all meet back here in two hours. Any questions? No? Good. Let's move out Commandos."

****

Shadow's POV

I decided I rather liked the desert. I liked it at night anyway. Rip dropped off K-Niner and his "captives" at a small canyon. He poked his head out the window after we all were loaded out and looked up at the sky and landscape with his sharp hawk eyes. "Looks like no ships 'ave been here for quite a while…an' I don' see any dust lest from land-jeeps either. Ya sure yer in the right place buddy? I don' want a gun at me head for leaving one of the Empresses' top men here, ya know?"

K-Niner lifted his nose ceremoniously to the sky and inhaled the air lightly "No, I smell a dune-craft coming toward us, about fifteen miles from here or so I think."

He gave me a soft (but still convincing) jab with his boot "How about you, any of you hear anything?" I blinked up at him, obediently "Yes sir. The craft should arrive in a few minutes, milord."

Rip grinned a bit, "Milord, eh? Heh, you like your slaves nice an' formal, doncha?"

"Yes, well I don't enjoy the title of 'master' it's so overused these days, and it sounds so…barbaric. Besides, the only _real _master in the universe is the Lady Empress Vetvix, is it not?"

Rip nodded abruptly "True that is sir! Very true that is! Well, I gots a delivery to pickup, so I'll be seein' ya sir."

With that, his wheels spun into the desert night, leaving behind a large cloud of dust. "Well" Garland coughed "Where to now, O fearless leader?"

Kitaro scratched his ear casually "Where else do you think, human? We're going to get the orb."

Garland's glasses fell on his nose a bit as he glared down at the fox "I know **that**, I want to know _how _we intend to do it."

"Well before we do anything, I suggest we take shelter somewhere. The night's coming in fast, it's only 60 now, but it'll be down to 2o degrees out here in a matter of moments." The gray fox licked his nose and jumped to a nearby cactus, his nimble feet avoiding the sharp needles. He cocked his head to the side and sniffed.

"Just what are you doing?" asked K-Niner.

"Lookin'. I think a friend of mine lives somewhere near here I just want to make positively sure of it first."

"Well?" asked Gar.

"Well what?"

"Well, are they here? Or are you just buying time to think of a fancy way to say 'I have no idea where the hell we are'?"

Kitaro glared at him and climbed to the cactus' top, looking southward and without warning let out a tremendous banshee shriek, like the dreadful howl from the undead, enough to make one's blood turn to ice. A sharp thin line of fur stood up from between my ears to the very tip of my tail, the same was true for K-Niner, with what little fur was showing, and Garland put his hands to his ears. Kitaro ignored us with pricked ears.

Gar made a face, "What in the hells was tha-"

"Sssssst!! Hush!" the fox hissed, turning his head to glare at him for a second, before looking to the south again. His face seemed to twist with anticipation with every second that passed, his muscles tense, his ears looked fatigued from the strain he was putting into them.

K-Niner glanced at me curiously. I shrugged. Finally, a sharp cry sounded across the desert sands, a swift howl that descended into…one, two, three sharp yips. Kitaro's swirled gray and tan face relaxed and he looked relieved. He jumped from the cactus and faced us with a small smile, his tongue lolling out in satisfaction.

"Well?" I asked.

"Simply getting in touch with possible help, that's all. I've been here before you see, and I enlisted some old acquaintances."

"Coyotes. Deep-desert canyon coyotes." said K-Niner as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Exactly. We're staying in they're den tonight. It's about a mile or so east. We'll head for the orb in the morning, it's too cold to do so now, and after all that traveling, and we don't need to waste more energy. Besides, the sandworms are out 'round this time of night in the outer desert, so we'd be safer in the deep canyons. There's no sense in breaking our legs trying to outrun them." He shook himself, picked a small needle in his paw pad and headed into the deep desert with dog, cat, and human close behind.

****

Orion's POV

"If I get one more of these stupid things in my boot, I swear I'm going back to the ship and not coming out until doomsday!" Royidra grumbled.

Across the sector our small group was investigating were small thorny plants called "thrambles" (thorn/bramble plant hybrid…or something. I don't live here, so I wouldn't know) that easily found it's way into one's foot (or boot, then foot in the rooster's case) and lodged itself there until it was pulled out. I had gotten several stuck in my gloves and tail (my boots were protected by strong methril thanks to Isis) and Bo-star had also taken his share of the plants, getting them struck in his wool and in his shoes. But Royidra had it the worst, or at least from all the fuss he was making it seemed that way. At the time we were still searching for the soldier and all searched a specific region. I was searching the ground for clues (as I had a very good nose), Bo-star scanned for life signs and particles left by ships, hovercrafts, and land rovers with traces of General Chirtax's scent, DNA, etc. It was highly doubtful that he would be on foot, as the terrain was very dangerous, and seeing as he was a gerbil/human cross he'd take care to his large sensitive feet (on which he refused to hear shoes). Royidra however, was to look to the sky for signs, was watching the heavens instead of the ground, and thus ended up in the thramble stuck in his foot.

Bo-Star rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, man. Whatever you say."

Royidra nodded, "That's right! Because I am perfect and you can only be perfect with the perfection of perfecti-ed-ness-ness-ness-ness….. And ummm… Hey, shut up!"

The sheep and I broke into laughter, Royidra eventually joining in with his loud raunchy guffaw. We were like this for at least a good ten minutes until a sound silenced it as quickly as it began. A sharp beeping sound came from Bo-Star's life-sign tracker.

"Looks like we found them"

"How far?" I asked

"About one and a half miles from here, northeast. In a former pool house. It looks like he's only going to be there for a short while, so we'd better get moving," he said looking at the locater screen and also sending a message to Orsolon that we had a lead. I nodded and jumped to be feet, hands on my flade and we headed off to the northeast.

****

Shadow's POV

Garland groaned and leaned on K-Niner's hard shoulder. "How much farther to be have to walk? My feet hurt and it's freezing out here"

"I know it is. But that doesn't mean you're allowed to lean on my shoulder like that," he replied gently shoving Gar off of him. I couldn't say I blamed him for being tired; we had been walking for quite a while, almost two hours to be exact. The temperature had dropped dramatically, as Kitaro said it would, and needless to say, we were less than ready to face thirty-degree weather and were more than ready to stop and take a long rest, but Kitaro (who was still trotting along at his fast pace) wouldn't hear of it.

"Oh, it's not_ that _bad, you whiners."

Garland glared down at the steadfast fox, "Not that bad? My feet feel like 15-month-old freezer burned meat! I thought you said it wasn't far!"

"It isn't. The only other form of safe shelter is at on the other side of the planet."

I blinked, "But I thought Polyester's Burlap Desert was smaller than that."

"It was, but back then the nutrient plant food supplied from the palace, by orders of Emperor Lyman, who had a fondness of plants. With Jon gone and Vetvix's palace orbiting in the center of the universe, the original palace went to ruins and of course with out those elements no nutrients were released into the earth. As a result, combined with constant attacks and lack of insects to pollinate here, three fourths of Polyester turned to desert."

"Emperor Lyman?" I asked.

Kitaro sighed heavily, as if everyone in the world were programmed to say the stupidest things just to annoy him, "The emperor one the throne a few years prior to the rule of Emperor Jon."

"It is rumored that Lyman was the one who added Odious to the original Pet Force, and in doing so _made _the team," added K-Niner, "Before that it was only Garzooka and Compooky. And to tell the truth, Compooky really didn't do much, fighting wise."

At the Doberman's comment both Garland and Kitaro fixed glares upon him.

These days, mentioning of Pet Force, or any of it's members, was not to be in vain among the rebellion (and not allowed at all by common civilians and soldiers under Vetvix's rule, under penalty of death. Vetvix tended to be the type to hold a grudge.) For a moment I thought Kit was to attack him.

"Well, he _didn't_. I mean, he gave off facts and figures and random tidbits of information, but that was about it." The dog's ears twitched and lay back in defense.

"I _know_. I was _there_, I fought them, **_all_** of them and believe me, it wasn't easy. The four of them gave me hell, they did, some of the best battles I've ever experienced. It was tough and it was painful, and it was at times horrific, but we were both at our best- I remember feeling the wind tearing through my exposed flesh as I bled and became bruised and battered, battling long into the dark night and well into dawn." A reminiscent smile cross his face.

"It was exhausting and agonizing, and honorable, it made you feel like a true warrior, and in those battles I was reminded every day, every hour, every second, it reminded me that I was a warrior, and that I was truly _alive_. And I miss it. After they left, the battles with the emperor's army and militias and things were _boring. _We won in a matter of minutes, Kitaro, _minutes_! Hardly a battle at all, and against opponents clearly not able to hold their own against their enemies. I ask you, where's the glory in _that_?"

I nodded, "A battle unfairly won is not a battle at all."

"Precisely, Shadow."

Just ahead of us, Garland stopped in mid-stride. Kitaro smashed into the human's leg and I with Kitaro.

The fox winced and glared with sharp, yellow eyes at Gar, tail bristling with annoyance, "Bumbling two-legged, what in the seven hells did…you…" he sentence trailed off into obscurity as K-Niner, Garland and I simply stared.

There, just ahead the Burlap Desert's canyons jutted from the ground like monoliths, all painted different hues of yellow, orange, and red, like the sunset all melding together, giving the enormous rocks their unity. They towered above our heads imposingly, a great silhouette against Polyester's blue-black sky, its silver moon shining brilliantly high above.

But it was not even these great titans of stone that triggered such an awed and frightened reaction from our little group.

There, high above our heads the shapes of seven figures stood, imposing. Coyotes, all of them, but nothing like the ones Kitaro had mentioned. These were far from any normal desert canine; they stood at least three times their normal size, about as big as horses staring back at us with powerful, frightening golden eyes and fangs glistened in the dark, tongues either lolling out their mouths, licking their chops, or kept within a wide coyote grin that held hidden motives.

Garland's black hair whipped around his face as he glared at Kitaro as if he'd led us all to our demise And from looking at the way even K-Niner shifted nervously in the sand, perhaps he had.

Well, I thought _At least there are only seven of them. Maybe we'll be able to fight them off… or we could run really fast before they try and eat us._

I thought 

At that point the seven imposing figures were joined by seven more, and seven more after than until practically the entire canyon was filled with those cunning golden eyes. All staring hungrily, evilly, at _us_. All of us.

Garland eventually broke the silence, "Kitaro?"

The little gray fox looked up at him sheepishly, "Yes?"

"I _hate_ you."


End file.
